bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rapture Storyline
Please Merge I wrote endings for the article "Story Tree". Please merge the two batches of info. TheTrueBlue 03:50, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Organization of Plot by Level We should organize the plot by each level, but that would require major changes in this page, I will work on this later. -PatPeter 17:48, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Just Re-Wrote Rapture's History The person who wrote the history before me was either intentionally trying to write the wrong information, or was incredibly stupid. They believed that ADAM came from "squids"... I re-wrote the entire thing with correct, and more detailed, information regarding the events that took place before 1960. PoeticMadnesss A Minor Change The plasmid that Sofia uses on Subject Delta to make him shoot himself is, I believe, Hypnotize Big Daddy from the original Bioshock. They have a similar effect, and identical appearance if you noticed. May be more to come, I am editing as I go and have not finished reading yet. 18:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the corrections. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 00:12, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Rapture/ Bioshock 2 History of Rapture's section should include the new information we learnt from the events of BS2. *Eleanor kidnapped/ Sofia Lamb arrested and sent to jail. *Delta found the city, captured, turned into a big daddy. *Sofia escaped/ forced Delta to kill himself. *''Rapture's civil war.'' *Girls abducted from the surface. *Little sisters grown unstable and turned into hostile big sisters. *Splicers developed new techniques in attacking and killing big daddies. *Rumblers created. *Brigid Tenenbaum returned to Rapture. *Mark Meltzer found Rapture. *Eleanor resurrected Delta. *Bioshock 2 events started. // Kelzow20 16:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 2 endings choices I wanna replace the first paragraph of 'Escape From Rapture' with this: There are 4 separate endings, plus 2 different cut scenes during the rise to the surface, depending on whether you harvested or rescued the Little Sisters and whether you chose to spare or kill Grace, Stanley, and Gil Alexander. This brings a total of 8 different sequence of events that can be determined below: Rescue all LS + Spare some NPC = Sofia lives, good ending (Best Ending) Rescue all LS + Kill all NPC = Sofia dies, good ending Harvest some LS + Spare all NPC + (Choice Scene) death = Sofia lives, abandoned good ending Harvest some LS + Kill some NPC + (Choice Scene) death = Sofia dies, abandoned good ending Harvest some LS + Spare all NPC + (Choice Scene) life = Sofia lives, evil ending Harvest some LS + Kill some NPC + (Choice Scene) life = Sofia dies, evil ending Harvest all LS + Spare all NPC = Sofia lives, abandoned evil ending Harvest all LS + Kill some﻿ NPC = Sofia dies, abandoned evil ending (Worst Ending) Just wanted to know if this is verified, also i heard that Grace was the only significant NPC that changes whether lamb lives or dies. [[User:Rean2|'Rean2']] 16:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) - During my last playthrough, I spared Grace and killed the other two, and Eleanor killed Lamb. I heard there were six endings if you include the Lamb scene, but I wouldn't consider that to be part of the ending seeing as the trophies/achievements for completion are awarded during the scenes on the surface, and those scenes are fully CG-rendered, as opposed to being made with the gameplay engine.Bluevane 10:10, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Two things: 1st. Killing two (any two) of the three results in killing Sofia. 2nd. The endings should be sorted as: Good, Evil and Sad --accroding to Zack McLendon,'' "the team wanted to give the player both Good and Evil endings with something in between, something SAD."'' so I guess the ending section should be re-edited. // Kelzow20 05:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, not quite. According to the Strategy Guide, the ending is determined by a number of branching things. First of all, Whether you get "good" or "bad" Eleanor (I'm assuming her speech when she puts on the Big Sis suit changes). "Good" Eleanor is when you save ALL the Little sisters. "Bad" is when you harvest ANY ONE Little Sister. Whether Sofia dies depends on the fate of the three choice NPCs and this. With "Good" Eleanor, you need to KILL ALL three NPCs for Lamb to die (but you should still get the good ending - havent tried it), otherwise she'll live. With "Bad" Eleanor, you need to SPARE ALL three NPCs for lamb to live, otherwise she'll die. Then, the 4 different endings (Good, Neutral, Bad, Worse) are as the table above shows (Great job on that, btw) and have NOTHING to do with the choice NPCs (again, haven't fully tested it, but official guides genrally don't lie). LittleMountain 04:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, the info on the endings in this article is pretty messed up. It says that the "nuetral ending" is acheived by saving all the Little Sisters but killing all the NPCs, which is untrue. I harvested most and saved some, and killed 2 of the 3 NPCs, and I got that ending. The article also makes it sound like the nuetral ending is inevitable if you play a certain way leading up to the rise to surface, which it wasn't for me and I'm pretty sure it never is. The "nuetral ending" is an option given to you if you play a certain way, but you can still go with the bad ending if you choose to let Eleanor harvest you. I think that section needs an overhaul. Puglous 20:15, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, to be honest, for some reason there's listings of endings in a lot of articles. Storyline is getting the least attention because more people look at the other pages with a listing. We should really remove those and put all the good information here only. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 20:42, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Bioshock 2 I bought Bioshock 2, and the plot is missing alot here, shouldn't it also point out that in the end Sinclair dies, and that if a Big Daddy's Little Sister dies the Big Daddy will go in a coma? That's just some of the plot missing, I dont want to list it all really. : You're slightly mistaken, only Delta would go into a coma if his Little Sister died due to the nature of his relationship with Elanor. Tidus mi2 06:44, March 4, 2010 (UTC) : The Alpha Series would also go into a coma (or go berserk). 00:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC)